Sally, I need you
by Butterfly582
Summary: Sally is miserable. No one in Halloween town cares about her, except Jack. But, Jack is with the Mayor all the time. Sally loves her marriage to Jack. But she feels like a burden to him. Sally starts to wonder, maybe Jack's life would be better, if she wasn't around. Warning, Suicide thoughts and attempts in later chapters. Please R&R Thanks, Butterfly582
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Thanks to all who have read my stories. Here is my newest NMBC story. Please R &R, some contact may be too much for younger reader. K+ just to be safe. Thanks for reading, Butterfly582 :)**

 _Sally's POV,_

I sat on the sofa and looked out the big window. That loomed over Halloween town. I sighed, then I got up and looked out the window. I watched the citizens of Halloween town. Walk around and mingle with each other.

I wanted to punch through the glass! Maybe then, someone other than Jack would notice me. Almost no one in town noticed me. Even when I was with Jack. Most people over looked me, as if I wasn't there, just like they always have.

I wasn't hoping that marrying Jack would make me famous or anything. But, I hoped people would notice me a little more. And maybe even try to get to know me. I know it sounded pathetic. But it was true. No one ever noticed me, just like when I was living with the Doctor.

Even the Doctor didn't notice me, eighty percent of the time. I turned and walked away from the window. I looked over mine and Jack's wedding photos. That were hanging on the wall. I sighed, I loved Jack more than life itself. And he did everything, he could to make me happy.

I gave a small smile. I loved Jack so much. He paid attention to me, he was the only one, who actually even cared that I existed. He was the only friend I ever really had. But, Jack worked…a lot. It never failed, the Mayor almost ALWAYS needed to talk to Jack about stupid Halloween plans. Even if it was the day after Halloween.

Jack tried to get back as soon as he could. And somedays he tried to just not go in. But the Mayor would stand at our door. And pound on it or whine. Until Jack caved and went with him. To help him plan Halloween plans. I felt anger boil inside her. Stupid Mayor, why did he ALWAYS have to pull Jack away from me?

I don't blame Jack for this. He tried to explain to the Mayor before that he had a wife now. And he had to spend time with me. But the Mayor acted like he didn't even hear Jack. And just kept yapping on about Halloween plans. I swear, the Mayor was more like a child. Then a man who was supposed to be in charge of Halloween town.

I grabbed the photo album. And looked through the photos of mine and Jack's honeymoon. It wasn't very enjoyable. Yes, it was very romantic on the first night. But after the second day. The Mayor began to call and bug Jack. About when he was going to come back. I remember hearing Jack explain to the Mayor more than once. That we were going to be gone for a week. And he needed to stop calling. But the Mayor would whine at Jack. But Jack usually would hang up after that. But the very next day, who would call? Who else, but the Mayor himself. And he would act like the conversation they had. Just had the day before, never happened. I swear, it's like when you tell a child no about something. But they ignore you. And try to get what they wanted anyway.

I slammed the book shut. And threw it back onto the book shelf. Stupid Mayor, stupid Halloween town. No one cared about me, I bet if I ended my own life. No one would come to my funeral. Jack probably wouldn't even be there. Because the Mayor would need him. Because you know, Halloween night is more important than your loved one. I wiped angry tears from my eyes. I just needed to get over it. Jack has enough pressure on him. I don't need him worrying about me. I just need to suck it up and get over it. I sighed, then I went to start dinner.

 **Chapter 2, will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Thanks to those who have already R &R I love to hear what you guys have to say. Here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 _Jack's POV,_

I finally walked out of the Mayor's office. I sighed, I hated being cramped up in there all day. I'd rather be home with Sally. I walked home and into the house. It was quite, I smelled dinner from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen. And smiled at my wife. Who was standing at the stove stirring something in a pot. I walked behind her and rapped my arms around her. I planted a kiss on her pale blue cheek.

Sally smiled, "Hello pumpkin, how was your day?" Sally asked. I smiled, "It was okay, I guess, how are you darling?" I asked. "I'm okay, dinner will be ready soon." Sally replied, with a smile on her face.

I looked at the smile. And knew Sally was covering something up. I could see in her eyes. That something was bothering her. But I decided not to push it. I broke from the embrace. And went back to our bedroom, to see if Zero was there. I found him sleeping in his dog bed, with a candy cane in his mouth.

"Hey Zero, I'm home." I said, as I sat on the bed. Zero jumped up and flew over to me. I petted his head. Then I sighed, "Zero, I'm worried about Sally, she isn't acting right." I said, as if Zero could really understand me.

Zero just stared at me. I sighed, "I know you can't understand me. Maybe Sally just had a bad day today. Maybe I'm just too paranoid about the whole thing." I said to Zero.

Zero just laid his ears back. Before smiling and panting at me. I smiled and petted the top of his head again. "Thanks for listening buddy, better go see if Sally needs any help." I said, as I stood up. And went back to the kitchen.

Sally was setting the table. "Need any help?" I asked. Sally smiled, "No thank you, I'm just about done." Sally replied.

Sally and I sat at the table and ate. It was quite at first. But then Sally piped up. "So, um, our picnic tomorrow. Are we still doing it?" Sally asked.

 _"_ _The picnic?! Crap! How could I forget about that? I promised the Mayor…the Mayor, no the Mayor isn't going to ruin this too. Sally wants to have a picnic. She deserves it, I've really been neglecting her lately. And I feel terrible. I owe her something, she deserves it."_

I looked at Sally. And saw disappointment in her face. I guess she figured me not answering right away. Meant the picnic was off. But I gave a reassuring smile.

"Of cores we're having the picnic. I would never forget that." I replied. Sally perked up a little. "Really? You mean it? You don't have to go help the Mayor?" Sally asked. "Oh the Mayor can take a break. I've been helping him all week. It's time for me to spend some time with my loving wife." I replied.

I could see joy in Sally's eyes. Something I hadn't seen in a while. Nothing was going to ruin tomorrow. I spend the rest of the evening. Planning the picnic and sharing love and laughter with Sally. Oh how I wish we could share these moments more.

The next day, we went to the grave yard. And to the top of spiral hill. We laid out our black and purple spider blanket. Before sitting down and enjoying our lunch. After we had enjoyed our rotten egg salad sandwiches, stale sparkling apple cider, and spider filled crème horns. Sally and I just sat together enjoying each other's company.

We sat there for at least forty minutes. Talking, sharing laughs, and kissing of cores. But like I feared my cell phone blared. Which spoiled the moment. I answered it, and of cores it was the Mayor. I really need to change my number.

"Mayor, what do you need?" I asked. "Jack! Where have you been? There is only 125 days left until Halloween! And we still have so much to talk about!" The Mayor snapped.

I rubbed my skull. "Mayor, I'm spending time with Sally. You know Sally? My wife, I have to spend some time with her. The plans can wait until tomorrow." I replied.

"But Jack, then there will only be 124 days left. We can't miss a single day of planning." The Mayor replied. "Sorry Mayor, you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow." I replied.

I hung up the phone. I could see a look of sadness on Sally's face. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. The Mayor can wait until tomorrow." I said.

Just then my cell phone blared again. I swear, I'm going to break this thing one day. I answered, "What Mayor!" I snapped.

"Jack, I need you, I can't do this myself." The Mayor whined. "I told you already, I am NOT coming in today so- "No Jack, why don't you just go. We got to spend some time together. And he's not going to leave you alone, its fine you go, I promise." Sally said to me.

I let out a long sigh. "I'll be there in ten minutes Mayor." I said through gritted teeth. He must not have caught onto my anger. Because he let out a shriek of joy.

I hung up and looked at Sally. Who was beginning to pack up the picnic basket. I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I promise it won't be long." I said.

"Right, well better not keep the Mayor waiting." Sally said. I could see anger in her eyes. "Sally honey I'm sorry but-"No Jack, just go! I'll see you tonight!" Sally snapped.

I sighed, "Okay, I love you, I'll see you soon." I replied, as I started down the hill. I looked over my shoulder one last time. And saw the same empty look in Sally's eyes. That I had been seeing for the past few weeks. I was more worried now than before.

 **Thanks to all who read chapter one, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, Sorry is was a little slow. Please R &R, Chapter 3 will be up soon, Butterfly582 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you all to have R &R it means a lot. Here is chapter 3. Reminder this chapter is not for younger readers. I'm going to change the story to T. Thanks to all who have read, Butterfly582 :)**

 _Sally's POV,_

I watched Jack walk down the hill. I could feel the anger boiling inside me. What was the point of being married to Jack? If he was NEVER home?! I stood up and watched Jack leave the grave yard. I felt angry tears fall again. But I didn't care. I kicked the picnic basket off the hill. Before falling to my knees. And sobbing into my hands.

I hated this stupid town! I hated all the people in it! I hated the stupid Mayor! I'm so torn, I love Jack so much. But all I do is make him feel guilty. Because he wants to be with me. But he can't, because the stupid Mayor needs him. I knew I'd be a burden to him. Just like I was to the Doctor.

I finally stood up and walked back home. No one even gave me a second glance. Even though my face was probably red and tear stained. Why would anyone care enough? To make sure I was okay? I got in the house and slammed the door shut. I went my mine and Jack's room. I was so angry. I didn't know what to do with myself.

I saw a picture of Jack and me at a Christmas party, sitting on our night stand. We looked so happy in the picture. We were both smiling. I was happy in that picture. I really was, but not anymore. That picture use to make me smile. Now it just makes me sick!

I haven't been that happy in forever. I grabbed the picture with my shaking hands. More tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't stand this anymore. I didn't know what to feel. I feel so lost. I feel like I'm losing my husband. I feel like we'll never be happy like we use to be. I feel like it's all my fault. I scream and throw the picture against the wall. The glass shatters on impact.

I fall to the floor and burst into more sobs. I can't take this anger, this pain anymore. I need something. I need Jack…but he isn't here for me. I need something else to stop this pain.

I look and next to me is a broken, sharp piece of glass. I grab it and I cut it deep into my arm. I watch as the glass cuts down my arm. And bright red blood leaks from the wound. I throw the glass and hold the wounded area.

I can't believe what I've just done! What if Jack walked in right now? He would probably just lock me away in the nut house. I sobbed, I scream, I pound my bloody fists on the floor. Finally I stand up and go the bathroom. I clean my cut. And clean off my fist. Before going and cleaning blood off the floor. And cleaning up the glass. I bandage my cut. Then I go into the kitchen. And decided to start dinner.

I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. I so grabbed a frozen meal out of the freezer and threw it in the oven. Normally I would NEVER just whip a frozen meal in the oven. I like to take time to make Jack a nice homemade cooked meal. But tonight, I just really didn't care. Once the oven beeped. I threw the meal on top of the stove. So Jack could find it. After that, I went to our room. And cried myself to sleep. I needed sleep, the only time the pain stopped, was when I was asleep. I wish I could just fall into a never ending sleep. Where there was so more pain. I finally cried myself out. And passed out from exaction.

 **Now, that I write this, I probably should of make this story T. I will try to change that. Thank you to all who write. Please remember to R &R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I'm not sure how long it will go on. But to anyone who may not enjoy the whole POV thing. Eventually I will go back to general POV. But I feel like to capture the true emotion. Of this story, it is easier to due through POV's. But here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy, Blessings, Butterfly582**

 _Jack's POV,_

I finally walked in the door. After three hours of being stuck at the Mayor's office. The house was quite, and I didn't smell anything coming from the kitchen. I walked in and found an almost cold. Tray of some kind of yellow food with black spider legs sticking out of it. Sitting on the stove. I wondered where Sally was. I walked around the house and checked everywhere. I finally found her asleep in our bed room.

I walked over and stroked Sally's hair. Before planting a kiss on her cheek. Sally stirred in her sleep. Before rolling on her back. And looking up at me. I smiled, "Hey sweetheart, how are you? Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, why?" Sally asked, as she sat up on the bed. "Well, I thought you might be sick." I replied.

Sally shook her head. "I'm fine" I looked down and saw a bandage on Sally's arm. I gently took the injured area in my hands. Sally winced in pain.

"Honey, what did you do here? Does it hurt?" I asked. "No, not too bad. And it was just an accident. I slipped with sewing scissors in my hands. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sally replied.

Sally's voice was so cold and so plain. It felt like I was talking to a robot. I kissed the bandage area. Before standing up and helping Sally up. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Sally shook her head no. "You go ahead and eat." She kisses me on the cheek. But there is no love in that kiss. It feels cold and forced. After that she walks to the bathroom. And slams the bathroom door shut. Making me jump at the noise.

 _Sally's POV,_

I slam the bathroom door shut. I probably just scared Jack. But he's the master of fright. He'll be okay, I look down at my bandage covered arm. Jack's words still running through my head. _"Are you okay? Are you sick?"_ Oh sure Jack, all hunky dory. What do you care? You'd probably be too busy to listen. Even if I told you the truth.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't know what was happening. I felt so confused, I felt so lost, I had so much pain and anger built up inside. I felt like a volcano, which was ready to erupt. I splashed some water on my face. Before leaving the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen. To fine Jack picking at his cold meal I had made. I went and sat across from him. But I didn't say much.

"Sally, aren't you going to eat?" Jack asked. I shook my head no. "I'm not hungry" "Are you sure you're not sick?" Jack asked.

"I told you I'm fine!" I snapped. Jack didn't say anything. I sighed, "I'm sorry, but really Jack I feel fine. I'm just not hungry that's all." I replied, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Jack didn't looked convinced. But he didn't ask me anything else. After dinner I didn't really talk to Jack. We sat in the living room. In an awkward silence for about thirty minutes. Until Jack suggested we go to bed.

We went into our bedroom. I laid with my back to Jack. He finally put his arm around me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth. Normally I loved it when Jack looked out for me. But tonight it just annoyed me and made angrier.

"I told you, I'm fine! Now please, stop asking me that!" I snapped. "I'm sorry I was just checking. Well sleep tight I will see you in the morning." Jack gave me one more kiss. Before laying down and falling asleep.

I laid there and let more tears fall. _"Am I okay? No I'm not okay, you moron. You don't love me! If you did, then you would know without even asking that something is wrong."_

I close my eyes and just try to sleep. I want my husband back. I want the happiness in our marriage back. I want this pain and anger to go away. I lay there and quietly cry myself into a restless sleep.

 **Sorry, I know this chapter was a littler shorter than the others. But chapter 5 will be up soon. Thanks to everyone who is reading and following this story. Blessings, Butterfly582 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, here is chapter 5, Thank you to all who have been keeping up with this story. Some stuff that is happening in this story is very close to my heart. I will explain at the end of the story. But until then, please enjoy chapter 5, Blessing's, Butterfly582**

 _Sally's POV,_

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and cranky. I looked over and saw Jack's side was empty. I could smell coffee coming from the kitchen. So I knew where he was. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Where Jack was cooking up some rotten eggs. He looked over and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello dear, you seemed tired last night. So I let you sleep. And I made breakfast." Jack said in a loving tone.

I didn't say much I just sat at the table. And waited for Jack to serve me breakfast. Soon breakfast was served and we ate in silence, for several minutes.

"Do you have you have to go see the Mayor today?" I asked. "I hope not, I'd rather just be here with you. Maybe he won't call today." Jack replied.

"Right, well we can dream, can't we?" I asked. Jack didn't reply, he just went back to eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, I went back to our bedroom and laid down. I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to sleep. It wasn't long until Jack found me. He laid next to me. And planted a kiss on my forehead. I didn't say anything, even though I could see the look of worry in his face.

 _Jack's POV,_

I looked into Sally's eyes. All I saw was emptiness. There was no love, no joy, no nothing. It's as if I was starting into a black whole. I was so worried about Sally. But whenever I asked her if she was okay. She just got angry. I wish I could figure out what was wrong with her. Why won't she open up to me?

I look down at the bandage on her arm. I'm not fully convinced it was an accident. I think she would have called me right away. I look up and see that Sally had fallen asleep, poor girl. I gently take her arm and remove the bandage. I see a nasty cut on her arm. But it didn't look like a stab wound. _"What if Sally did this to herself?"_

I shook my head at that thought. There is no way Sally would do something like this to herself…right? I sighed, then I re-bandaged the cut. And just laid next to Sally and watched her sleep.

I loved her so much, I wish I could get her to see that. She's my whole life, I would be nothing without her. She's the only thing that keeps me sane most days. I remember before I married Sally. I was miserable, not knowing what I needed. But then she walked into my life, like a breath of fresh air (even though I don't breathe air). But she gave me something to look forward too each day, when I came home.

Her smiling face, her sweet kisses, her loving words. Kept me motivated each day to keep going. But recently they're hasn't been any of that. Her kisses are now cold and forced. Her words are flat and emotionless. And her smile, oh how I miss her sweet smile. I miss my Sally. I need to figure this out. But just then there was a knock at our door. I sighed, knowing full well who it was.

I didn't feel like fighting with the Mayor today. So I wrote my love a note. Before kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry" I said softly. After that I left the house. And went off with the Mayor.

 **Sorry to kind of end it on a cliff hanger. But I promise chapter 6 will be up soon. Thank you all for keeping up with this story, Blessings Butterfly582 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, Warning about this chapter. There may be some stuff in this chapter. That will be too much for some readers. If things like suicide bother you. Please don't read. But for anyone who keeps reading. Thanks for keeping up with the story. Sorry to be dragging it out so long. But it will all come together soon. Thanks again, Blessing's Butterfly582**

 _Sally's POV,_

I'm not sure how long I slept. When I woke up, I saw Jack's side empty again. I rolled over and saw a note on my night stand. I had a feeling what it was going to say. But I read it anyway.

 _My Darling Sally,_

 _I'm so sorry, I had no intention of leaving you today. But I didn't feel like fighting with the Mayor. And he was pounding on our door. And I didn't want him to wake you. I promise I will try to be gone an hour the most today. Then I will come right back home. And we will spend the whole day together. Doing whatever you want to do. Until I get back, please take care of yourself. I'll see you soon, I love you, Jack._

I saw little X' and O's next to Jack's name. But I was too angry to take in the sweet jester. I crumpled up the note and threw it against the wall. Before crying into my pillow. Why did the Mayor ALWAYS need Jack? And why did Jack always go with him. Why can't Jack just tell him no for once? I'm starting to see I must not be that important to Jack. If he always goes with the Mayor. Over staying with me longer than ten minutes.

I got up and went into our bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had tears on my face. My hair was a mess. I turned away and sat on the rim of the bathtub. So much pain, so much anger, I hate my life! I just want to die!

I leave the bathroom. I need something to stop the pain. I go into the kitchen. And grab one of the steak knives. I began to cut down my arm. I sob, when I finally stop, the knife is covered in blood. And blood is dripping from my arm. I fall to floor and break down. What was happening to me? I don't know how long I stayed on the ground.

I finally mustered up some strength and went to the bathroom. I cleaned my arm off. I didn't even react when the peroxide hit my cuts. Normally it burned like lava. But I just didn't care anymore. When I got the bleeding to stop. I saw six cut marks on my arm. I finish cleaning them. Then I bandage them. I knew there was no way I could cover this many cuts up with a lie. So I went and put on a pair of Jack's gray sweat pants and sweat shirt. So my arm would be covered.

I went back to the kitchen and saw Zero hovering over the blood that was on the ground. He looked up at me and whimpered. I just pushed him out of the way. And grabbed a rag to clean the blood up with. Zero nudged me, but I just pushed him away.

"Get away from me Zero!" I snapped. Zero whimpers, but he leaves the kitchen. When the blood was cleaned up. I just went and laid on the sofa.

 _"_ _What's the point of living? All I am is a burden to Jack. I should have never said yes to marrying him. I should just end it all. No one would even care. Maybe…maybe I might just do that."_

 **Sorry to end this on a cliff hanger. But chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry again for it being so heavy. But I thank you all who have kept reading this far. Please remember to R &R, Thanks Blessings, Butterfly582**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning again, This chapter will contain suicided attempt, if that bothers you in any way. I totally understand. Please don't read it if bothers you. But to those who keep reading. Thanks for sticking through it this far. Blessings, Butterfly582.**

 _Jack's POV,_

I walked into the house. An hour later then I wanted too. This was getting too much for me. I had to do something. Before the Mayor ran me and my marriage into the ground. I walked into the living room. To find Sally laying on the sofa, staring off into the distance. I went and sat by her. I gently stroke her red hair. She looks like she's been crying.

"Hey, I'm home, honey have you been crying? What is going on?" I asked. "Nothing Jack, I'm fine" Sally replied. I was almost taken back. At how cold Sally's voice sounded. There was no emotion in sight.

I sighed, "Sally honey, I'm worried about you. I feel like there is something wrong. Even though you say you're fine. I'm having a hard time believing you. So could you please, just tell me what it is? Maybe then, we can work things out together." I said lovely.

I was waiting for Sally to snap at me. Or get angry that I was asking her what was wrong again. But not this time. She just sat up and gave me a cold stare. "Jack, I'm fine, why would anything be wrong? Don't worry about me." Sally replied.

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. With how dead her words sounded. I knew she was lying. I took her hand and squeezed it. "Sally please, I want to help you. But I can't, if you don't open up to me. And tell me what it is, that has been bothering you." I replied.

"I'm fine Jack honestly. Don't worry about me." Sally replied. She tried to smile. But it did nothing to convince me. That she was actually fine. "May I go sew please?" Sally asked.

I nodded my head yes. Sally walked out of the living room.

 _Sally's POV,_

I walked into my sewing room. But I had no intention to sew. I sat at my sewing desk. And pushed everything off the desk. I grabbed some paper and a pen. And I started to write. I had to leave Jack with something. I needed him to understand, that I loved him to the moon and back. But I just couldn't take this anymore. I was going to end it tonight. So I needed to get this note written. I probably spent three hours. Locked away in my sewing room. Trying to find the perfect words to say. After a bunch of failed attempts, tears, and near mental break down. I finally finished the note. That would be the last thing I would ever give to my lover.

That night I acted like nothing was wrong. I did my best to pull through for the last few hours. I made Jack his favorite meal. And we even made love before we went to sleep. Even though I wasn't emotionally there. I could at least fake it. Not long after that, Jack fell asleep. Once I knew he was asleep. I left the note on his night stand. Softly kissed him on the lips for the last time. And went to our bathroom.

I went into our medicine cabinet. And found Jack's old depression pills. He didn't take them anymore. I opened the bottle. And saw there was at least twenty-three pills in there…perfect.

I got a big glass of water. And took them as fast as I could. I took about five at a time. Until the bottle was empty. I laid on the bathroom floor. And closed my eyes for the last time. I could feel sleep starting to take hold. I didn't fight it. I knew my time was ending.

No more pain, no more anger, no more being a burden to Jack, no more being a burden to anyone. This was the best for everyone. I felt a few tears slip from my eyes. _"I'm sorry Jack"_

 **Okay, I know this chapter was very heavy. And to everyone who is Sally fans. Fear not, because this story will have a turn around soon. But until then. Thank you for reading. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Blessing, Butterfly582**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the mix-up. My computer was glitching or something. But I deleted the chapter and re-wrote it. Sorry for the longer wait. But here is chapter 8, Hope you all enjoy, Blessings, Butterfly582**

 _Jack's POV_

Once I was asleep, I barely slept an hour. I kept having a feeling that something was wrong. I woke up and saw that Sally wasn't in bed. I didn't think anything of it at first. But then I rolled to my other side. And saw a note on my night-stand. I grabbed it and read it.

 _My Dearest Jack,_

 _I don't really know how to start this, so I will start with, I love you so much. You have been one the best things that has ever happened to me. But I have started to realise. That I'm not the best thing that has happened to you._

 _I know Halloween is important to you. And I know it makes you feel guilty. Because you want to spend time with me. But you always have to plan for Halloween with the Mayor. I have started to see that I am nothing more than a burden to you. And I'm not a good Pumpkin Queen. I know you and all of Halloween town deserve a better Pumpkin Queen._

 _I'm sorry it has to end this way. But I know this is for the best. Please don't blame yourself. Because none of this was your fault. The time when we were happy in our marriage. Was some of the best times of my life. But I know you will move on and make Halloween even better. And you'll be able to do it better now because I'm not in the way anymore. I hope you have a good life. With all the monsters of Halloween town. And with whoever your future Pumpkin Queen is. Thank you, for being the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much my precious Jack._

 _Love forever and always,_

 _Sally_

I couldn't believe what I was reading! I jumped out of bed and ran through the house looking for Sally. I checked every nook and cranny. Until I got to our bathroom. I threw the door open. And found Sally on the ground looking pale and lifeless. Foam and gurgling noises coming from her mouth.

I ran over and shook Sally. "Sally, SALLY, WAKE UP!" I yelled, but she just flopped around in my arms. I knew she was breathing for now. But not for long. I knew she needed help. I picked her up. And took off to the nearest hospital.

The closest hospital was right outside of town. And it would normally take about twenty minutes to get there by foot. But I think I got there in less than twelve minutes. I ran inside and a nurse met me at the door.

"Mr. Skeleton, what on earth are you doing here, what happen?" She asked. "My wife Sally, tried to commit suicide. She needs help!" I replied, I think I was yelling, but I was too wound up to notice.

The nurse went and got a doctor and a bed. They laid Sally down. "She dosen't have much longer. We need to get her to the back now." The doctor said, as they pushed the bed to the back.

I tried to follow, but a nurse stopped me. "Don't worry Mr. Skeleton, your wife is in good hands here. Do you have any idea, how she tried to commit suicide?" The nurse asked.

"N-No, I didn't even know Sally was suicidal" I replied. "Well, why don't you go back and try to figure out what happen. And then come back. It's going to be a few hours probably, before you can see your wife." The nurse replied.

I didn't want to leave Sally. But I guess they needed to know what she had done to herself. So they could treat her properly. I ran home quickly. I changed quickly, then I went into the bathroom. To see if I could find what Sally had used.

I didn't see any blood, there was no water in the bathtub. _"Maybe she drank something, or took something...wait a secent...our medicine cabinet!"_

I opened our medicine cabinet. And at first, nothing looked out of place. But then I saw my depression pills were missing. I looked around and found the empty bottle in the corner of the bathroom. I grabbed it and look in it.

There had to be twenty plus pill left in there. I couldn't believe this, I went back to the hospital. And showed the bottle to the nurse, she looked horrified.

"Sir, is your wife on these?" The nurse asked. "No they were mine, but I haven't needed them in months. They've just been sitting in our median cabinet. I never thought to throw them out." I replied.

The nurse went to the back. And I guess started to talk to the doctor. Because she didn't come back for a while. I sighed and sat on a bench in the waiting room.

I couldn't believe Sally had tried to take her own life. _"How could Sally think she's not the best thing that ever happened to me? She was the reason I got off the depression pills. How could she think she isn't a good Pumpkin Queen? She's the best one so far! I can't believe this is happening."_

I'm not sure how long I sat there. It felt like forever, the whole time I sat there crying, and just hoping and praying that Sally would pull through. I couldn't lose her. My wife, my lover, the best thing that has ever happened to me. She just had to make it.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. It's a little different from the first time I wrote this chapter. But I actually like this version better. Hope you all enjoyed, Chapter 9 will be coming soon, Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 10, sorry if it's a little slow. But I hope you all enjoy :)**

 _Jack's POV,_

I'm not sure how long I sat in the waiting room. It felt like forever. But finally the doctor came to see me. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Are you Sally's doctor?" I asked. "Yes, I'm Doctor, Hollow. Sally is in stable condition. She is lucky you found her, when you did. She wouldn't have survived much longer. If those pills had been in her system any longer. But we went ahead and pumped her stomach. She is still in the woods. But we'll see how she does over the next twenty four hours." Doctor, Hollow replied.

"May I see her?" I asked. "Of cores" Doctor, Hollow replied. I followed one of the nurses upstairs. And to the outside of Sally's room.

"She's right in there, you may talk to her and hold her hand. But has a tube in her mouth right now. So she won't be able to talk back. And she may not wake up the whole night. The doctor gave her some strong medication. But you are more than welcome to stay the night with her." The nurse said.

"Thank you" I replied, as I walked into the room. I felt tears in my eyes at what I saw. Sally was laying in the hospital bed. With a tube in her mouth. And a bunch of wires hooked up to her. I went over and sat by the bed.

I took Sally's fragile hang. Into my own shaking hand and squeezed it. When I saw Sally's arm. I saw the doctor's had taken the bandages off. And I could see the cut marks on Sally's arms. I couldn't believe Sally had been suicidal. And I had no idea of it. I wonder why she didn't tell me sooner.

I sighed, I knew it was going to be a long couple of days. The next two days all Sally did was sleep. But finally one morning I had just woken up. I had gone to get some coffee. I had barely left Sally's side the past three days. I sat back down and took Sally's hand. When I did she squeezed it. It was a little squeeze. I leaned over her.

"Sally, can you hear me?" I asked. Sally began to move her head a little. I went and got the doctor. He came right in.

"Sally, can you hear me?" Doctor, Hollow asked. Sally opened one eye and looked around. "Sally, you're in the hospital. Can you hear me?" Doctor, Hollow asked. As he shined a light in Sally's eyes. She slightly nodded her head yes.

Doctor, Hollow smiled at me. "These are just small improvements. But they are improvements either way. We'll keep watching her. But I think she's going to pull through." Doctor, Hollow said.

After that he left the room. I stood by Sally and stroked her hair. She looked up at me. I smiled, "Hey princess, how are you feeling?" I asked.

Sally couldn't respond, but she squeezed my hand again. Which was enough for me. I leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Don't be scared pumpkin, the doctors are taking good care of you. They say you're going to pull through."

I thought Sally would be happy to hear that. But when I said that. A look of sadness over took her face again. Almost like she didn't want the doctors to save her. I couldn't believe this. What was happening to my wife?

 **Sorry, another cliff hanger. But chapter 11 will be up soon. I'm sorry for the constant POV's. But I think from chapter 11 there will be more general POV's. There still may be a few POV's from Jack and Sally here and there. But I will try to keep them to a minimum from here. Thanks to all who have read, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this took forever to upload. I've had some writer's block and I've been super busy. But here is chapter 10. (Sorry I've gotten the chapters confused) I know I've been doing a lot of Jack and Sally's POV's. But I'm going to try to do more general POV's. I will still do Jack and Sally's at times. But thanks again to everyone who has read. I hope you enjoy, Blessings Butterfly582**

Jack sat there stood there stroking Sally's face. "Pumpkin, aren't you happy the doctor's saved you?" Jack asked.

Sally shook her head no. "Honey, did you really want to die?" Jack asked. Sally nodded her head yes, with tears in her eyes. Jack wiped the tears away. "Shh… don't cry, it's all going to be okay. I know you can't talk right now. So just relax, I'm not going anywhere…I mean it this time."

The next two days, Sally slowly started to recover. Doctor, Hollow finally took the tube out of her mouth. Jack didn't want to push the questions right away. But Doctor, Hollow began to ask questions. Almost as soon, as the tube was out.

"Sally, my team wants to help you. But we need to know why you tried to take your life." Doctor Hollow said.

But Sally just shook her head no. Jack stroked his wife's hand. "Honey, please the doctor wants to help you. But he can't, unless you tell us what's going on."

But still Sally just shook her head no. Jack sighed, then he suggested that maybe they should give Sally a little more time. And then maybe she would open up about what's going on. Doctor, Hollow agreed and left the room.

When Doctor, Hollow left the room, Sally let tears stream down her face. Jack wiped the tears away. And kissed Sally on the head.

"Jack, I want to go home." Sally said. "Honey, the doctor's aren't going to let you leave. Until they help you through your problems." Jack replied.

"I don't have a problem! I want to go home!" Sally snapped. "Sally, you tried to commit suicide. You can't cover this up with a lie anymore. If we let you go home right now. Then you'll just try to take your own life again." Jack replied.

"What do you care?! You're never home anyway! All you care about is Halloween, and helping the stupid Mayor! So, why would you care if I took my own life?! No one in this stupid town cares about me, not even you!" Sally snapped.

Jack sat quietly for a moment. And let Sally's angry outburst sink in. He finally sighed, before he spoke again. "So, that's what this is about. Sally, how could you think I don't care about you? You know I love you more than life itself."

"No, you don't, no one does, no one wanted me to become Pumpkin Queen. I hear monsters talk. They all say you could have married someone so much better. And I know you agree with them. Because you're always at the Mayor's office. I'm just a burden to you Jack. Why didn't you just let me die?!" Sally snapped, as angry tears fell from her eyes.

Jack embraced his heart broken wife. And just let her cry all her pain, anger, and frustrations out in his chest. Sally wasn't sure how long she cried. But she knew it was probably a while. Finally Jack pulled Sally up and wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Listen to me closely Sally. I don't care what the monsters of Halloween town say. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my wife, my Pumpkin Queen, my lover, my best friend, my whole life. And I know it's been hard lately. I have felt so guilty for leaving you. I know I need to have more of a back bone. And say no to the Mayor. I love you so much. And you make every day worth living. I miss my Sally so much. I miss your loving words, your sweet kisses, I miss everything about you. I want my Sally doll back. Please, if you die, I'm going in the coffin with you. Because I can't go through this life without you. Do you understand that? I love you so much, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean it when I say it. I would never lie to you about that." Jack replied.

Sally rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was just so miserable. And I thought you would be better off without me. I never knew you felt that way. Please don't hate me. I just didn't know what else to do." Sally cried. As tears fell again.

"Shh…please don't be sorry. I understand, but I can promise you this. Things are going to change from here on out. You are my wife. And I shouldn't be neglecting you. You deserve so much more. Then what I have been giving you lately. I'm the one who needs to be sorry. But I mean it when I say, things are going to change, big time" Jack replied.

 **I'm sorry, I kind of ended this chapter on a weak note. But I'm still trying to overcome my writers block. But I hope you all enjoyed this. Chapter 11 will be up soon. Thanks to all who have R &R, you all rock, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. Sorry it took a few days to upload. Hope you all enjoy, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Jack stayed by Sally's side night and day. After Sally finally opened up to the doctor about why she had tried to commit suicide. The doctor brought in a therapist. She was very nice, but wanted to talk to Sally alone. She suggest to Jack maybe going home. And getting some things of Sally's, which usually makes her happy. Like her sewing kit. Jack didn't want to leave Sally. But he applied and promised Sally he's be back as soon as possible.

Since Jack walked this time instead of ran. It gave him some time to think. He still couldn't rap his skull around what had happened. _"Nobody in town cares about her? Of cores they care about her…. I think. I don't know, I mean I know I don't see anyone really talk to her much. But maybe it's just because they don't know her well yet"_ Jack thought to himself. As we walked alone for several minutes.

As Jack neared town, he began to run into the monsters of Halloween town. Only the witches and the hanging tree asked how Sally was doing. Everyone else just asked Jack how he was doing. And seemed to care less. After he would answer. And then try to explain how Sally was doing.

As Jack neared his house. He ran into the Mayor. "Oh Jack, there you are, where have you been, no has really seen you or heard from you." The Mayor asked.

"Mayor, I've been in the hospital with Sally. She tried to commit suicide. So I've been with her. Because she's needed me." Jack replied.

"Sally? Oh right, your wife, yes, now why would she try to do something like that?" The Mayor asked.

"Because, she felt like no one cared about her, even me." Jack replied. "Don't you think she was being a bit dramatic?" The Mayor asked.

"Excuse me? You're part of the problem here. Because you're the one who ALWAYS pulled me away from her. And I'm starting to see no one in this town gives a crap about Sally, other than me. So no, she is not being dramatic. I fully understand why she did it.

And about the whole Halloween situation. Mayor, I understand Halloween is important. But my wife if more important. I can't be spending as much time at your office anymore. And you will not pound on my door and whine. Or call me a thousand times day. To try to make me come in. I don't care how many days are left. Sally is more important than anything else." Jack said.

"Oh, well about that, you see, Halloween is important. And honestly Jack, I didn't want you marry Sally. But I couldn't stop you. I was afraid Sally would get in the way of everything. So, I purposely was trying to pull you away. So you wouldn't forget what was truly important." The Mayor replied.

Jack had to stand there for a secant. And make sure he heard the Mayor right. When it finally sunk in. Jack thought his skull was going to break in two, from anger.

"You did what! You nearly tore apart my marriage, for your own selfish reasons?!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, I had the town's best interest at heart. Like I said, I didn't say anything about you marrying that rag doll. But I could stop her from ruining, everything we worked so hard on." The Mayor replied.

Jack felt like a bull who had just seen a red flag. He walked tortes the Mayor. Until the Mayor hit the fountain and couldn't go any farther.

"That rag doll is my wife! And no, you didn't have Halloween's intention at heart. All you were thinking of was your own selfish needs. And you almost ruined my marriage. All because of your selfish needs. I can't believe you Mayor! What were you think?! Let me guess you weren't thinking of anyone but yourself!" Jack snapped.

The Mayor didn't say anything. Jack couldn't stand there anymore. "I have to go home. And get some things for Sally. Just stay away from my wife and me, Mayor. I don't want to see you or anyone else near Sally's hospital room. If you people are only coming to see me. And not give a crap about my wife. Then don't bother coming at all." Jack snapped, as he headed to his house.

Jack couldn't believe this. Sally was right, no one cared about her. The Mayor was trying to ruin his marriage. And now his wife was in the hospital. Getting help because all of this had become too much for her. Jack just couldn't believe any of this was actually happening.

 **Sorry to end this on a cliff hanger, But I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11, Thank you to all who have R &R, Chapter 12 will be up soon, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. But I hope you all enjoy, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Jack went inside the house. And punched over a table stand by the door. Zero jumped up and flew down stairs, when he heard the crash.

"I can't believe the Mayor! I can't believe the monsters in this town. Sally was right, no one cares about her! No wonder she tried to kill herself!" Jack snapped, before he sat at the bottom of his steps.

Jack held his skull, and let out a long sigh. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. Just then Zero flew up with a picture in his mouth. Jack took it and relished it was the picture from the Christmas party.

Jack sighed, "We were so happy in this picture, it's my fault all the happiness got sucked out of this marriage. But…. I can get the happiness back, can't I?" Jack asked.

Zero smiled and panted at Jack. "Yeah, I can put this marriage back together. I have to start with helping Sally. In any way she may need. And then some big changes are going to happen. But for right now, I have to get some stuff for Sally."

Jack gathered Sally's sewing things, her favorite books, and a picture of him and her. After that Jack headed back to the hospital. As Jack neared Sally's room. The therapist walked out. She smiled when she saw Jack.

"How is Sally?" Jack asked. "She's okay, she defiantly has a little while to go. Before she is completely over this. But I'm hopeful for the future. I believe Sally will pull through, with the right help." The therapist replied.

Jack smiled, and thanked the therapist, before going back into Sally's room. "Sally, I'm back, how did everything go?" Jack asked.

"Fine, she's very nice, Doctor, Hollow thinks she'll be able to help me get better." Sally replied. "Good, I brought some things from home. To help you pass time and try to cheer you up." Jack replied. As he pulled out the stuff he had brought.

Sally gave a small smile. "Thank you dear" Jack smiled, and placed the picture on a table next to Sally's bed. "What is that picture for honey?" Sally asked.

It's a promise, a promise that you and I will re-build our marriage. And we will bring happiness back into our marriage. So every time you feel sad. I want you to look at this. And remember that we will get back to the place we were at in this picture." Jack replied.

Sally smiled, "Oh Jack, I love you, I want so bad to be happy again in our marriage. I just want us to go back to where we use to be. But I believe you, when you say we will." Sally replied.

"Yeah we will don't worry. And I know I can fix the problem now. Because I figured something out." Jack replied.

"What did you figure out?" Sally asked. Jack sighed, "You were right….about everything"

 **Sorry for another cliff hanger. But I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12. Chapter 13 will be up soon. Never thought the story would go this long. But thank you to all of you, who have stayed through this long, you guys are awesome. Chapter 13 will be up soon, Blessings Butterfly582**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 13. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. But for now, I hope you are all enjoying. Please remember to R &R, Thanks, Blessings, Butterfly582. **

Sally sat there not sure what to say. "I was right? But, what do you mean?" "I mean, that you were right about everything that has been happening the past few months. About the Mayor, about all the monsters of Halloween town. All of it was true." Jack replied.

"Oh, well, what happened on your walk home. That made you see all this, all of a sudden?" Sally asked.

"Well, at first I couldn't rap my skull around things. But, as I neared town. The only monsters to ask if you were okay. Were the hanging tree and the witches. Everyone else asked how I was doing. But seemed to care less. When I would try to explain how you were. And then I ran into the Mayor. And he confessed something to me." Jack replied.

"What? How many days there were left until Halloween?" Sally asked, with a slight eye roll.

"No, he told me that he was purposely trying to pull me away from you. Because he never wanted me to marry you. But he couldn't stop me. So he tried to pull me away as much as he could. So I quote on quote 'wouldn't forget what was really important.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So you were right about everything." Jack replied.

Sally sat there and tried to take in what Jack said. At first, Sally wanted to just get angry. And throw stuff and scream. About how she hated the Mayor and this whole town. But Doctor, Hollow the therapist. Told her that getting angry. And not working through things. Would just backfire. So Sally stayed calm. And just didn't say anything at first.

"Sally honey, are you okay?" Jack asked. "No, honestly, I just feel like screaming, crying, and throwing these books in anger. But my therapist said I needed to find ways to work through my anger. Because I guess being angry is a bad thing."

Jack held Sally's hand. "No Sally doll, it's not a bad thing to be angry. Everyone gets angry once in a while. I think the therapists just wants you to learn to open up about your problems. And tell someone when you're angry. Rather than just bottling it up. And not saying anything. Because we could end up, back where we're at right now. But there is nothing wrong with getting angry. Trust me, when I found out what was really happening. I went home and punched a side table."

Sally sighed, "I know, your right, I just can't believe the Mayor would stoop that low. I knew he was childish. But this really proves my point, that he is just a child, in a grown man's body."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, but unfortunately there isn't much we can do about that. You can't force someone to change. But there are going to be big changes. I already told the Mayor. That he can't pull me away as much anymore. You are more important than anything. And I don't care what I have to do, to keep him away from our house. But I promise things are going to change."

Sally sighed, "I guess we can't change the monsters of Halloween town either." Jack sighed, "No we can't. I can't force them to like you. But don't worry darling, we will figure something out." Jack replied.

Sally gave a small smile, but then she frowned. "Jack, I'm sorry for trying to take my own life. I was just so miserable. And I had completely convinced myself. That no one cared about me. Not even you, but I see now. That you care about me more than life itself. Please don't hate me for this." Sally said, as tears formed in her eyes.

Jack sat by Sally on her bed. And kissed her on the forehead. "Shh...it's okay, don't be sorry. I could never hate my Sally. And if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I should have caught onto what was happening sooner. Rather than assuming that you were just having bad days or whatever. I should have tried to help you sooner. But because I was gone so much. I don't blame you for feeling the way you did. It's partly my fault that you tried to kill yourself." Jack replied.

Sally squeezed Jack's hand. Before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. The first loving kiss Jack had felt in weeks. "Don't blame yourself, love, I should have told you sooner. But I'm still here, and we can fix this together...right?" Sally asked.

Jack smiled, "Right, we'll get through this together. I will stop at nothing. To see my doll get better. I love you so much." Jack replied.

"I love you too Jack, so much, I'm so sorry," Sally replied as tears formed again. "Hey, Hey, Sally, calm down, what is it, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack, I was so stupid and so selfish. You love me so much. But I was so blind that I couldn't see that. And I almost ended everything because I was being so stupid." Sally cried.

Jack embraced Sally. He kissed her on the head. And ran his long fingers through Sally's red hair. Doctor, Hollow had warned that Sally may still have some emotional outburst still. And just to be there and love her through them. And that what Jack was going to do.

"Shh...don't be sorry Sally. You're not stupid, you were miserable, and no one blames you. I love you so much. I will never leave your side again. I will be here with you night and day. Until you are better.I promise, I am not going anywhere.

Jack kissed Sally on the head. And just sat there and held her. And let her cry out all her sadness, anger, and frustration. Jack never wanted to let Sally go. She wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, Jack would make sure of it.

 **Hey, so sorry to end it on another weak ending. But I didn't know how else to end it. But I hope you all enjoyed chapter 13. I will try to post chapter 14, as soon as I can. But thank you to everyone who continues to follow this story. Blessings, Butterfly582**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story. Like I said before, this fanfic is one I've been the proudest of so far. I hope you all enjoy chapter 14, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Over the next few weeks. Sally saw the therapist more and more. And slowly Jack began to see peeks of the old Sally. As bad as Jack wanted the old Sally sooner. Doctor Hollow and the therapist just told Jack to give Sally time. And soon enough she would come back around.

After four weeks and three days. Doctor Hollow finally felt like Sally was ready to go home. Sally had one more appointment with the therapist in the hospital. Before she would be discharged. While Sally talked with the therapist. Doctor Hollow had a word with Jack in the waiting room.

"So, big day, are you ready to have her home?" Doctor Hollow asked. "More ready than I've ever been in my life. I miss having Sally at home." Jack replied.

Doctor Hollow smiled, "Well I'm happy for you both. Sally is making very good progress. But Jack, I do need to warn you. To just keep an eye on her. If you see her behaviors change drastically at all. Or you think she may be suicidal again. Please call the therapist right away. And she'll tell you what to do. But I think Sally will be fine in the long run." Doctor Hollow replied.

Jack smiled, he didn't mention the fact that he had gone home. During Sally's stay in the hospital. And hid everything Sally could possibly hurt herself with. He was honestly surprised, that he didn't bubble wrap the house.

After about an hour. Jack packed up Sally's things and signed the papers. Then he and Sally left the hospital arm in arm. Jack was so happy to have his first love, his only love in his arms.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jack asked. "Yes, everyone at the hospital is very nice. But I'm ready to be home with you and Zero." Sally replied.

 _Jack's POV,_

We walked through town together. It was later in the evening so all the monsters had gone in for the evening. I had made sure we left the hospital later in the day on purpose . I didn't feel like being hounded. And I did NOT want Sally being attacked verbally by the monsters of Halloween town.

I had been hearing them talk. And most of them have begun to say how selfish Sally was for trying to commit suicide. And how stupid she was. And how could I possibly marry someone so stupid and useless?

I still can't believe how these monsters were treating my wife. It made me so angry. I felt like just ripping the fountain in this town were going to change big time...no matter what I have to do.

But for now, I just want to get my Sally home.

 _General POV_

Jack and Sally finally made it home. And walked into the house. Zero flew down the stairs and over to Sally. He flew all over her. And licked her face. "Zero, down boy," Jack said. Sally smiled, "He's fine Jack, I've missed him too." Sally replied as she petted Zero's head.

Jack and Sally walked upstairs and into their room. It was all nice and neat. Jack had cleaned it up. So it would be all ready when Sally came home. Sally sat on the edge of the bed. And Jack sat by her.

Jack placed his arm around Sally. "It's so nice to be home," Sally said as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack planted a soft kiss on his wife's head. "I know, I've missed having you hear. Just promise me you won't try to leave me again." Jack said.

"I won't ever try again, but please promise that things are really going to change," Sally replied. "I'm a skeleton of my word. I promise things are going to change. Cross my dead heart and hope to die." Jack replied.

"Honey, you're a skeleton. You've been dead a while." Sally replied playfully. Jack chuckled and flopped back with Sally in his arms.

He looked at her lovingly. "I love you so much, my pretty doll." "And I love you so much my darling husband," Sally replied.

They shared a kiss, the first one in a while. That was filled with love and passion. Doctor Hollow was right. Jack knew he would get his Sally fully back in time.

 **Thanks for reading. I know this story is dragging on forever. But it wouldn't be as good. If I crammed too much into one chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14. Chapter 15 will be up soon. Thanks to all who have stuck with it this long, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello…I am so sorry I've taken forever to upload. I've been trying to figure out a way to start rapping this up. And on top of that I've been super busy. This won't be the last chapter. But it will be rapping up in the next few chapters. Thank you to all who have read so far. Glad you're all enjoying it. Blessings, Butterfly582.**

Jack and Sally spent the next week. Just staying locked up in their home. Just spending time together. And enjoying the fact that their phone wasn't constantly ringing. And that there was no constant pounding on their door.

But, after about a week. Jack knew he had to go back into the public eye. And try to get to the bottom of things. Jack walked into the living room. Where Sally was sitting on the sofa sewing. Jack walked over to Sally and knelt down in front of her.

"Sally honey, I need to go into town. And try to talk to the monsters of Halloween town. But first I want to make sure you're okay. To be left home alone for a little while. I just don't want to leave you alone. If you don't think you can be alone." Jack said.

Sally smiled, "Don't worry honey, I'll be fine for a little while. I think it's time you go try to figure out. Everything that you want to figure out. I'll be right here when you get back."

Jack felt like Sally was telling the truth this time. So he stood up and kissed Sally on the forehead. "Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can."

After that Jack left the house. Jack was hoping the monsters wouldn't go to crazy when they saw him. But Jack was quickly proven wrong. Because as soon as he left the gates of his house. The monsters of Halloween town were surrounding him and asking him a ton of questions. Jack tried not to say anything. And just tried to walk to the center of town. But he almost tripped over the Zombie child and the Mummy child more than once.

Jack finally made it to the center of town. The Mayor had seen all the commotion and ran over to the center of town.

"Jack, there you are. Where on earth have you been?" The Mayor asked. "I've been home for about a week now. But I've been spending time with Sally." Jack replied.

"Jack, you should have come to my office as soon as you got home with Sally. There is only 84 days left until Halloween, you know" The Mayor replied.

Jack glared at the Mayor for a sec. Before shaking his head. "Mayor, I don't really care about Halloween right now."

The whole town gasped and began talking all at once. Jack couldn't make out completely what they were saying. But he heard things like "how can he not care about Halloween?" "Maybe he is sick?" Those things didn't bother Jack. What bothered him was what he started to hear about Sally. "I bet it's that ragdoll's fault" "She's always getting in the way" "Jack really should have just let her die."

Jack had heard enough. He stood on the fountain and let out the loudest, scariest scream he had. The whole town fell silent. And just stared at their Pumpkin King.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I know you're all monster. But you have to have some kind of heart. Why can't you all just care for Sally, the way you care for me?" Jack asked.

"Well, you're our Pumpkin king. We have to care about you." One of the monsters replied. "Well, Sally is your Pumpkin Queen. And you should care about her. Not treat her like a piece of trash." Jack replied.

"Why? That's all she really is." One of the monsters replied. "Their right Jack, honestly you could have married someone so much better. Or just not married at all. That ragdoll is getting to your head. Just as I feared. You don't care about Halloween as much anymore. Because that ragdoll has gotten to your head." The Mayor replied.

Jack thought his skull was going to explode. "I can't take this anymore! If you monsters can't care about my wife. And can't treat her like you treat me. Then maybe there's no point of me being Pumpkin king anymore." Jack replied.

The whole town gasped. "But Jaaaccckkk we can't do Halloween without you." The Mayor whined.

Jack jumped down. "You all need to do some series soul searching. I'll make my final diction in a week. But if you are all still acting this way. Then don't get your hopes up to high. Because I refuse to be a Pumpkin king. To a town full of monsters who don't give a crap about my loved one. But if you all have changed your ways. Then I may consider staying Pumpkin king. You've only got a week. I'd think hard." Jack replied as he headed for home.

The monsters tried to chase him, but Jack walked faster than them. Jack got home and went inside. He looked out his window and saw the monsters of Halloween town. Running around town and screaming at each other. He wasn't sure what they were saying. And he didn't really care. Jack sighed, he just hoped the monsters made the right choices. But for now, he was going to sit with his loving wife.

 **Sorry to end this one on a weaker note. But I wasn't sure how to end this. But I hope you all enjoyed chapter 15. I will try to get chapter 16 up as soon as I can. Until then thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Blessings, Butterfly582**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello... Once again I am sorry it has been taking me longer to upload chapters. Been busy lately, but here is chapter 16. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story to this point. Never thought this story would take off like this. Blessings, Butterfly582**

Jack went and sat by Sally. She smiled at him, but she could see a tired, frustrated look in Jack's eye sockets.

"Jack honey, is everything okay? How did everything in town go?" Sally asked. Jack scoffed, "It could have gone much better than it did. I should have known everyone was going to act the way they did."

Sally held Jack's hand. "Honey, we talked about this. You knew full well that even after everything that happened. It probably wouldn't have changed the monsters much."

"I know, but they could have some kind of heart. But I think I found a way to make them really re-think their actions."

"What did you do?" Sally asked. "I told them they had a week to really do some soul searching. And if they didn't re-think how they were treating you. Then, I said I was going to step down from being Pumpkin king. I won't be the Pumpkin king of a town full of monsters. Who don't give a crap about my wife."

Sally sat there in for a moment. And tried to let what Jack had just said sink in. _"Jack step down? He can't do that! He's been Pumpkin king forever now. This is all my fault. No, no, stop it! This is Jack's choice. And you had nothing to do with his choice."_

"Sally, are you okay?" Jack asked, making Sally snap out of her own thoughts. "What? Oh, um, yeah I'm fine, but Jack you can't step down. You're the Pumpkin king. The best one we've had in a while."

"I know that dear, but I just can't be Pumpkin king. If no one cares about you. And all they want to do is pull me away from you. If I stay Pumpkin king. Then they have a reason to pull me away. But if I step down. Then they can't pull me away anymore. Isn't that what you want?" Jack asked.

"I, uh, well, Jack listen, I want you around more. That part is true. But I know how much you love Halloween. And I can't see you not having any part of it ever again. And Jack, the thing is, the monsters will change. But it won't be real. They will only change so you'll stay Pumpkin king. It's probably not going to be real change." Sally replied.

Jack sighed, "I know, I just can't have them treating you so badly. It's just not fair to you. I just don't know what to do."

Sally squeezed Jack's hand. "Honey, the first step is to forgive. I know that will be hard to do. But you have to forgive the monsters of Halloween town. I know how they've treated me has been wrong. And the things they have said have been out of line. And I know what they have done, has hurt you.

But this what I'm coming to see. Is that holding onto the anger? Will hurt no one but you. You have to let go of that anger. And forgive those who hurt you. Just like you were forgiven." Sally replied.

"I know, just some of the things they were saying about you. It made my heart hurt. And I don't even have a beating heart." Jack replied.

Sally chuckled, "Honey, I know they were talking bad about someone you love. And it hurt you, just like it would of if they were talking bad about you. And I know it's hard to see why they would deserve forgiveness. And I know they don't deserve forgiveness. But neither did we. And yes we are still loved and forgiven. By the greatest love, there is." Sally replied.

"I know, you're right, I just don't want to see you go back to where you were. I never want to see you be in that much pain again." Jack replied.

Sally kissed Jack on the cheek. "Don't worry love, I will be fine I promise. I'll do whatever I have to do. To never get back to a place like that again. And with you by my side. I know I can overcome anything that may come up in the future." Sally replied.

Jack smiled, "You're right, don't worry I will be here for you no matter what. I'm going to have to make everyone understand. That yes Halloween is important. But nothing is more important than the ones you love. I guess I won't step down." Jack replied.

"Good, maybe you should go break that news to the monsters of Halloween town?" Sally asked. "Eh... I'll wait until tomorrow at least. I probably shouldn't wait the whole week. They may burn the town down if I do that." Jack replied.

Sally laughed and rested on Jack. "I love you so much, thank you for staying with me no matter what."

Jack planted a kiss on Sally's head. "I love you too, I'm so sorry we had to go through all that. But I'm happy you're here now. And that I will get to spend many more years with my Sally. I hope you always know that you are never alone and I need you more than you will ever know."

The next day. Jack went back to town and told everyone that he had decided not to step down. But things had to change. Jack and the Mayor set up three days out of the week where they would meet up. And the Mayor could yap his ears off from morning till dusk. But then the other days. The Mayor had to leave Jack alone. So he could spend time with Sally.

Over the next few months. Jack and Sally slowly began to re-build their marriage. Some of the monsters had actually felt guilty about what had happened and they apologized to Sally. And even tried to get to know her better. The happiness was finally starting to come back to Jack and Sally's marriage. Six months after the ordeal Sally found out she was pregnant. And she and Jack would be having a little Pumpkin princess.

Both Jack and Sally were over the top excited about the future ahead. They were looking forward to their new baby and to all the adventures and memories the future held.

 **END**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story. A lot of work and emotion went into this story. But it was worth it. I'm so happy you have all enjoyed this story. I will upload a authors note soon. Explaining why this story was so close to my heart. Until then, thank you all again for taking the time to read. Blessings, Butterfly582**


	17. Author's note

**Hey everyone, So I said during one of the chapters that I would explain why this story was so close to my heart at the end of the story so here it is.**

 **Bullying has been something I struggled with for so many years. I have Autism, so I was different from the other kids. And because of that, I was always the butt end of someone's joke. I didn't have a lot of friends in grade school. And kids were brutal at times.**

 **My bulling got to its worst point in 6** **th** **grade. The girls in my class did not like me at all. They were all in this little "click" They were all cheerleaders and they were the popular girls in school. They called me every name in the book. And they would throw things at me during lunch/recess. I had a girl who would hit me a lot on the bus. And it all got too much for me to handle.**

 **Near the end of the year. I wasn't acting right. I kept talking about medication that could make me sleep. Because the pain was so bad, the only time I wasn't in pain was when I was asleep. And this was the time I began to write. My stories were full of talk about suicide and my characters hurting themselves. Thankfully my parents picked up on what was happening.**

 **My parents pulled me out of school and got me into therapy. I was in that for 6 months. And during that time my parents got me involved in a youth group at my local church. And for the first time in a while, I made real friends. People who actually wanted to hang out with me. People who didn't beat me up. And then say they were my friend. I had real friends. And in that time I really came to know Jesus. And I became a Christian at 13. So between the love and support of my family, my church friends, and the grace of God. I was able to overcome my suicidal problems.**

 **Now, I'm 21, My life has had it's up's and downs. But I live a good life. I still don't have a ton of friends. But the one's I do have are some of the best friends ever. I have 17 sponsor kids in two different organizations. And I've really discovered my love for writing. Beside's writing in notebooks. I write on here and I wrote many storeys for church services.**

 **I also wanted to write this because if you are struggling with bulling or suicide. I want you to hear me out. The bulling is NOT your fault. Why do kids bully? Who knows, but who cares what other people say. If people don't like you because of your hair or cause of what you wear. Or because of the music, you listen to. Well tough crap for them. Because who you are is fine. You were created by God and no one should force you to change who God created you to be. And we don't know what the future holds. They may be laughing at you now. But five-ten years from now. They may see you out on the street and think "** ** _Isn't that the kids who I use to bully? Wow, look at how much they've changed. Wish I would have been nicer to them in school."_**

 **Okay, so maybe not everyone will think that. But I bet some people will. And if you are struggling with any kind of suicide problems. Please don't be afraid to talk to someone. A parent, a sibling, a coach, a teacher, friends. Someone who will listen and who will get you the help you need. There is help out there. And there are people out there who are waiting to help you. But someone needs to know that you are struggling. Suicide is a permit solution to a temporary problem. I know you have so much to live for. I know it may not feel like it right now. But I promise you do.**

 **My life is not perfect. But I am blessed. I love my family, my friends, my sponsor kids, and I love the Lord. I know God has got amazing plans for my life. And I want to use my story to help other's learn that it will get better one day.**

 **Thank you to all who have read. Hang in there, you are beautiful, strong, and I know you can get through anything. Nothing is impossible, the sky is the limit, I pray you all enjoyed. And I pray God blesses all who read this and everyone you know. God Bless, Butterfly582**


End file.
